Déjà Vu
by xLany
Summary: Although love could never occur at the very first sight, Asuna knows that it's only going to take a few thousand more to get there.


Asuna has never believed in the so-called "love at first sight". There's no way that you can come to _that_ conclusion within the hazy moments of one's first impressions, she reasoned, as a girl who holds logic and sound judgment above all else.

The dark haired boy sitting across the table though, has other priorities.

* * *

Kirito values mercy.

(Even when those on the receiving end don't want or need it because they're _artificial intelligence_ and if only the boy could get it through his head that—)

"—using them at bait won't cause any harm at all!" Asuna was about to slug Kirito in the face. "NPCs will spawn again the next day, they won't know a thing."

"Absolutely not," Kirito replied stubbornly. "We can't do such a thing to people who have never harmed us."

_I'm the vice commander_, Asuna wanted to shout, _and all these more experienced players are silently judging if I'm good enough so why can't you see that I can't back down? T_his conversation had been going in circles for two hours and that was right about when she had the brilliant idea of challenging the one-and-only Black Swordsman to a duel.

(The ticking of a clock. The _wisp_ of metal slicing air. The tip of a sword at Asuna's throat.)

"Trust me," he says.

She only nodded mutely, eyes shining with humiliation.

* * *

Kirito values courage.

(To a fault.)

"You idiot!" She cries, reaching out with trembling hands to cup his cheek and check that yes, he was alive and safe and whole.

"I'm fine…" Kirito's voice was weak, but she could almost hear the oncoming smile hidden behind the curtain of words. "…and if you hug me any harder, my health bar might just empty completely."

That just makes Asuna cry harder, because it was just like him to solo the 74th level floor boss without a second though, but then worry about a little measly _hug_ ending his life.

And it really is only a small insignificant hug. Honestly.

* * *

Kirito values honor.

(Although it might make himself miserable, he will always keep his word. Well, if he wants to suffer, go ahead…)

"I look terrible." He mutters, turning to examine himself in the mirror. "Are you sure we can't change the guild colors to black instead of red and white?

"Well, I've actually been thinking to ask Heathcliff about his opinion on hot pink." Asuna was in a great mood, because having all these different uniforms and a well proportioned human puppet at her command amounted to Heaven itself for a teenage girl. "Are you sure you don't want to try on the cloak—?"

The widening of his eyes was so adorable that Asuna momentarily suffered from a flash of insanity and considered letting him off the hook, but then the moment passed and she only smirks._  
_

"Lets get you in the cloak, and then there are a few other designs I want to see." She ordered, feeling almost drunk on power.

But Kirito had a gleam in his eyes and a sneaky smile on his face. "I suppose you'll have to catch me first, Asuna!"

And then he hightailed it out of the shop.

* * *

It's fine if Kirito goes to his little corner all alone and plays hero, but Asuna places greater importance on getting through this stupid game.

(The dripping of water. The _wisp_ of metal slicing air. The tip of a knife at Kirito's throat.)

"Party with me," she says. "for the boss fight."

Kirito hesitates, probably recalling what happened the last time he was involved like this. He only nods mutely, but a curiously warm feeling melts through her, a lightbulb goes off—

* * *

—_oh_ _dang it now everything's ruined_, because although Kirito is an idiot who cares too much about morals and Asuna understands that love can't possibly occur at the first sight, she knows that it's only going to take a few hundred more to get there.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_First fanfic, so please tell me any constructive criticism down in the review box! Or you could just drop a comment in the review box since that would make my day ^_^ well, I'm not too happy about the title or the structure of this piece, but maybe just give me an effort grade...? _

_Also, should I do a piece from Kirito's POV? Come on guys, tell me what you think :)_


End file.
